I should hate you
by Lop889763
Summary: Clawface killed Spottedleaf. She should hate him, right? This fanfiction explores their relationship as spirits and the true natures of both StarClan and the Dark Forest. ((WARNING: CUTE SPOTTED/CLAW SHIPPING)) Rated T for violence in chapter 2
1. Chapter 1

"You!" the tortiseshell screeched. She dashed toward the border, claws unsheathed. The brown tom stopped in his tracks and looked up at the former ThunderClan medicine cat. "Spottedleaf.." he gasped. "That's right!" she spat. Fury blazed in her eyes. Clawface backed away, fear pricking at his pelt. "We're both already dead, so let's not kill our spirits-" he was cut off by claws raking his face. "Argh!" he yelled in pain. "You killed me. You took away the love of my life. YOU SENT ME HERE!" Spottedleaf screamed. "I got sent to the dark forest, Spottedleaf. I was only trying to serve my Clan. I promise!" he explained between gasps.

"I can't believe ghosts feel pain.." the tom muttered, rubbing his cheek. The rage had left Spottedleaf's eyes, and empathy filled them. "Sorry about that. I guess what you did was.. good, in a way." she muttered after some thought. "Come with me." The beautiful tortie spun around and padded further into StarClan's territory. "What do you mean? And why are you taking me here? The other cats will drive me out." Clawface said, trailing behind her. "Not if I vouch for you." the she-cat replied coldly.

The duo arrived under a willow tree. A small puddle was underneath, and a mouse scurried along. Spottedleaf pounced, killing it with a swift bite to the neck. "Eat." she said, passing him the mouse as she made a make-shift nest. Clawface nosed it back. "She-cats first." "You don't have to kiss my flank, Clawface. Eat the mouse." That shut him up. "So, as I was saying, you did a good thing. Without me being dead, I would have to break the code, and Sandstorm would never have had a mate. Leafpool and Squirrelflight wouldn't have come into existence, and I couldn't be a medicine cat anymore."

The tortie seemed to get more depressed with every word. Clawface had finished his mouse and nudged the scraps to her. "You should eat." he whispered. "Thanks.." she muttered. "So, why are you like this?" she asked. "Like what?" "The Dark Forest corrupts the souls of it's inhabitants. Why aren't you evil?" she asked, genuinely puzzled. "I-I..." Clawface didn't know about any of this."I've no clue. But, Spottedleaf, will br /anyone catch me if I sneak over here tomorrow?" He answered and asked. "You want to come back? Why?" "Well, I, I don't have any friends in the Dark Forest. You're a good talker and listener, so maybe we could chat?" His tone was pleading and hopeful. "Fine." Spotty sighed. "But you'd better not tell anyone in the dark forest what I've told you!" She bristled her tail. "Got it. Oh, and thanks for the mouse." And without wating for her to respond, Clawface darted back to the Dark Forest.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="text-align: center;""Where have you been?" Hawkfrost demanded. br /br /Clawface spun around to face the larger tom. "You smell like StarClan" he snarled. "Were you spying on them?" Clawface was about to speak, but he remembered what Spottedleaf said. "Yes. My mission seemed to be pointless, however, as I didn't gain any vital information." Hawkfrost didn't seem pleased with this answer. "It is good that you spied, but against our rules. Thistleclaw sent you to observe the living cats, but you disobeyed him. Why? Clawface, you are of high status here. Surely, you didn't do this to your own accord. Did someone send you?" Clawface gulped. He knew the price the cat he claimed sent him would pay, but it was better than what happened to a cat that positively affiliated with StarClan. With a great sigh, he spoke to the large brute. "Snowtuft sent me. He saw me observing the Clan cats, and said it would be more important if I spied on StarClan. Since he is higher up than me, I obeyed." It hurt to lie, especially when he knew Snowtuft's fate./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Hawkfrost crept up behind Snowtuft, who was casually enjoying a conversation with One eye. He silently raised a paw, claws extended, and hovered it below his right eye. Before any cat knew that his paw was even there, Hawkfrost had dragged his claws to the top of the scrawny tom's skull. Snowtuft let out a bloodcurdling scream as half of his vision went dark. "This is what you get for disobeying Thistleclaw's orders and bossing around Clawface!" And with those words, he sank his fangs into Snowtuft's neck. The tom went limp as Hawkfrost threw him across the field. He twitched and gagged for several moments before blood started bubbling out of his broken windpipe./p  
p style="text-align: center;""And that," Hawkfrost paused to lick the blood from his claws, making it agonizingly slow. "Is why you never- Ever -disobey your superiors." Clawface's mouth was agape, still in shock from Snowtuft's execution. "Now, Snowtuft was a secretary. You were directly below him in our hierarchy, so you will replace him." And with a loud yowl, he summoned the members of the Dark Forest. "I, General Hawkfrost, proclaim Clawface to be the Dark Forest's new secretary. He will be superior to Maggottail and those lower than him. He will not be superior to Lieutenant Thistleclaw, I, General Hawkfrost, Deputy Tigerstar, or Leader Brokenstar." He paused. "Clawface, do you accept this position?" the tom inquired. With a heavy heart, Clawface accepted./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p 


End file.
